Life After Gianni
by 2018's Purwhite Adventurer
Summary: The happy lives of an artist, a designer, a photographer, and a model whose lives were worn down by someone really cruel. This is the aftermath. M for a reason. Luke/Michelle Michael/Nikki
1. How Many Times

Author's note: Ah 2006, they year of the famous Icon franchise High School Musical. And the year that for somehow: I actually watched 2 telenovelas in it's entirely. However I wasn't into telenovelas but I apparently love these two that came on to late night. These two had came to mind with one being the aftermath of what happened. If anyone's a fan of this underrated gem, leave a review if you want more. Until the title's up this will show in the TV misc. but anyway the show is mentioned in the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do now own Fashion House. Not the song "Somewhere" by Within Temptation.

Life After Gianni

Chapter 1

How Many Times

Before Luke and Michelle went to New York they along with their best friends, Michael and Nikki all settled in Michelle and Nikki's apartment for the night. Free of all their worries, they let loose and laugh and had a fun time until Nikki and Michael turned in for the night. Luke and Michelle turned in as well. As they

cuddled close together they had to rethink the fact of how they survived that skirmish at her ex-husband's house with Eddie Zarouvian, and how did they ever find out where to find her.

"How did Eddie ever find you, Michelle?"

"He was waiting at our apartment. How he found out? I do not know. But I couldn't have been followed."

"Well who knew where you lived at?"

"Lance knew but he was dead so he couldn't have told him besides he drove him..."

Retracing back she also remembered something

"Lexi, somehow Eddie or his thugs, got to Lexi and she gave them my address. If I were to bet she happily gave it to them as well."

"Are you kidding me? Did you realize that her actions almost got you killed?"

"Yes I do, Luke."

Suddenly Luke got a call from the Detective.

"Hello."

"Hi this is Detective Hart, I'm calling to let you know that Tania has been prosecuted."

"Oh, well good, thank you. Detective?"

"Yes?"

"I Don't know if it might help but the way as to how Eddie knew where to find Michelle, somebody told him."

"Do you know who?"

Somewhere at Lexi Designs, Lexi was working hard, just busy until Detective Hart and two officers with him.

"Lexi Walker?" Hart asked.

"Yeah that's me." Lexi Replied.

"You're under arrest for Identity Theft, and accessory to the attempted murder of Michelle Miller."

"What?!"

Lexi was soon in handcuffs as she couldn't believe she was being arrested for such things. When she got to the police station and at the place Hart was there to explain.

"Can you please explain why I'm here?"

"I believe the charges were identity theft and accessory to an attempted murder. Upon seeing the tapes of your company which used to be Michelle's, we saw these three people." Hart had shown Lexi the three thugs that worked with Eddie Zarouvian. "What is your connection to them?"

"I don't know them." Lexi said beginning to cry. "They just showed up asking for Michelle because of a personal and business matter."

"And you gave information about Michelle to them, without a care of why they wanted them. Did you know it's against the law to give information of Employees that no longer work there to strangers?"

"I..."

"Upon giving that information, it led to the assault of Nikki Clark, Michael Bauer, Luke Gianni, and Michelle Miller with the latter being kidnapped and almost killed by Eddie Zarouvian!"

At this point Lexi was crying her tears out, because she began to feel guilty about having them killed.

"I'm sorry! Believe me that I did not know what they were going to do to her! I thought it was something business related, I didn't know they wanted to kidnap her! I should have asked!"

As Lexi kept sobbing, Luke and Michelle were in another room as this all went down. Hart left out of the room to approach them.

"Well?" Michelle asked.

"Lexi admits guilt." Hart replied.

"I doubt it. She had no problem joining the winning side as long as she gets the highest position possible."

"Well with what we found out we can put her in jail for a long time with your testimony, unless you are willing to forgive her for giving out that information."

"Could I have time with Lexi detective." Luke asked. "I want to give her an ultimatum."

"What about it."

"The office used to be Michelle's and her and Lexi were partners. But when my mother bought part of the company they kicked her out of her own office. Somehow I want to make this ultimatum legit."

"I'll see what I can do."

After a while the police agreed and Luke went inside when at the time Lexi was in there with a lawyer. When Luke got in, Lexi was looking desperately happy.

"Luke...!"

"Save it, Lexi. How could you do this to Michelle? You screwed her twice over!"

"I'm sorry, Luke!" Lexi said crying.

"Well save your tears if you were crying now, you'll cry after this."

"What do you have to offer?" Lexi's lawyer asked.

"Our testimonials, mostly Michelle's, she was pissed when she was kicked out her own office and almost got killed by Eddie Zarouvian because of her."

"But what does that have to do with anything? We could plead not guilty."

"You could, but if you do and lose, Lexi could go to jail for a very long time as we will testify against her, for the trouble she caused. Surely you saw the evidence the police got and it's already enough to send her to trial. If the jury votes guilty she goes to jail for a long time, and her 'company' will be gone.

"Which brings me to my question: what are you offering?"

"Plead guilty for what you did, Lexi, and I'll make sure once you get out that your company's still operational even though you don't deserve it."

"And you're not going to tell her to close up shop?"

"Your lawyer's trying to push it Lexi."

"Please stop!" Lexi said begging as she still feels guilty about everything.

"Lexi, this is my final time, if you truly want to make it up to me and Michelle, you'll do this. Decide now before I walk out."

"Okay, I'll do it."

Luke left out and Lexi got prosecuted. Soon made bail, and trial was soon to follow after Lexi plead guilty at the preceding and Luke and Michelle held up their end of the bargain by giving out their testimonies defending her. When it was time for sentencing they gave her a one year minimum. Luke placed one year's operational worth in Lexi Walker designs.

After saying goodbye to Nikki and Michael which was going to be for quite a while, Luke and Michelle went to New York to start a new beginning. Days in they settled in their new home and was able to celebrate it by going out and enjoy all of what New York had to offer.

One night while they were asleep, Michelle became restless as the nightmare of her being held at gunpoint with Eddie pulling her hair as well. She was brave not to tell anything but at the same time was scared of dying because of her ex-husband Lance's mistake. The only difference from what happened back then, was the tension as well as the response time, as Michelle thought Luke was still somewhere safe. Eddie just didn't know if he should really end her life or take her with him so that Luke, Nikki, or Michael would never see or hear from her again.

In reality, Michelle was quiet yet she kept repeating the word "no" her nightmare was only going to get more darker and darker. However, Luke woke up and could hear Michelle's whimpers, Luke cuddled close to Michelle and kissed her gently on the lips. While Michelle was dreaming wherever the nightmare was at, changed as it went back to Luke being there to rescue her. As Michelle was being held she knew that being happy and safe with him could reassure her that everything will be okay, and the nightmare turned dream completed itself by both of them fighting off Eddie and his thugs only to end it hugging each other as they were doing right now. While kissing, Luke decided to whisper in her ear.

"How much do you love me Michelle?"

"I love you so much Luke." Michelle said responding. "Though I kind of wish you would probably ask me to marry you by now."

"I thought moving with me you would want to take it slow."

"Luke, Please... How many times do I have to tell you that I love you?"

"It all depends."

As Luke kissed her deeply he felt needful to lift up Michelle's navy blue lace nightgown as she wore nothing underneath. Luke was naked himself but only Michelle had on that one piece of clothing once it was off, Michelle soon placed him inside her and got on top of him as she started to thrust very slowly.

"I love you Luke... I love you."

Though she kept on saying it Luke couldn't let her beg, not after what they went through. Swiftly and slowly, Luke was now on top of Michelle and continued going slow but he soon went a bit harder and harder. Michelle was now whimpering and moaning. And Luke was once again whispering in her ear.

"Michelle..."

"I love you... So very much. Please..."

"Will you marry me... I can't even breathe without you."

"Luke..."

"You complete me so much."

"Luke!"

Letting her desperate side come out, Michelle was now clinging on to him with her arms on his back and her legs neatly wrapped around his waist. She desperately needed him as if she didn't want him to leave her.

"Michelle..."

"Yes! Oh, yes Luke!"

"I love you."

"I love you more, baby!"

After a long while, Michelle and Luke were close to their orgasms. Michelle's moans were getting louder and louder as she was now shedding tears, yet also, Luke was now shedding tears as well. This moment was worth it, without Luke's mother Maria to interfere and Lance who was dead, the two felt the along with the lovemaking pleasure relieving pleasure of living the lives they want to- no, they chose to live. With both of them being close to their orgasms, Michelle's grip on Luke tightened, and Luke only held her close.

"Luke, I'm about to come!"

"Me too!"

"Luke...!"

Michelle had her orgasm first and also drenched Luke's shaft in her juices and when it was now Luke's turn he pulled out and spilled his juices all over her naked body. If he wanted, he could created a painting with the juices he spilled on her and Michelle wouldn't mind because if he did, she never would want to bathe again. Just the thought of that had made them laugh only to kiss minutes later before heading to sleep cuddling peacefully in each other's arms. The next morning Michelle woke up still clinging to him but when she looked at her hands, she couldn't believe it she found an engagement ring on her finger. It was gold and it had a blue diamond as it was one of her favorite colors. She kissed her new sleeping fiancé very deeply before resting again as they slept all morning.

Days went by and Michelle was slowly forgetting about that incident. Because what mattered to her now was her future husband Luke and the wonderful children they were going to have. And not giving it another thought, Luke was only fixed on pleasing Michelle and making her happy for the rest of his life even if it meant to give her everything that Lance couldn't give her.

Author's Note: well I hope you like it if you want please leave a review there will be more.


	2. To Model Or Not To Model

Author's Note: well guys here it is the next installment of this fic. if you like leave a review. Anyways, enjoy.

Disclaimer: you already know.

Chapter 2

To Be A Model Or To Be A Modeling Agent? That Is The Question

Back in LA even though things seem kind of quiet, Michael and Nikki almost fully recovered physically and mentally of the damage that was caused during the struggle.

However they were fully recovered in 2 months and life was almost back to normal but as Nikki was looking to start an agency it was hard for her as for Michael he was making a living here and there shooting for models at his studio. He and Nikki were supportive of each other as the afternoon went by, they were at Michael's house. Nikki was cuddled up to Michael as they were in the living room looking at TV until Michael spoke up.

"Nikki are you okay?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" But Nikki was thinking about what Michael was really talking about. "Oh that. It's hard you know, I mean ever since Maria ruining my chance to be the face of Gianni..."

"Which you won fair and square over Tania."

"In which of speaking would you really have paid $60,000 for a date with me?"

"Considering how much I love you now to that night? Yes. But then again I was bluffing to get the price up to help out."

"Yes and you lost to William."

Michael had groaned like the shot had mentally hit him.

"Low blow, Nikki."

"Sorry for being dirty. But you should have expected it."

"Of course."

Then it suddenly hit Michael like a ton of bricks but at the same time Nikki felt a bulge in his pants.

"Michael?"

"Let's try something."

"Does it involve sex?"

"Why?"

"Because I felt you getting hard."

"Well, what I have in plan will keep my shaft hard, but it involves you, the dresses with shoes, swimsuits, and my camera."

"Modeling?"

"Think about it, you are the best model in my eyes. And think if we could get money. You will have enough to start your modeling agency."

Soon after, Michael faced Nikki to give her all the seriousness he could.

"Nikki, suppose the model is in denial?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did Maria really destroyed your career?"

"Not really, but somehow I was losing opportunities before the face of Gianni shoot. Something was telling me that I needed to retire."

"Was they your mind thinking or your heart?"

"What do you think my heart wants, Michael?"

"The best of you Nikki. I believe in my heart that you can still become a top model so It may not be in LA anymore. Maybe we should follow Luke and Michelle's move. Move somewhere else."

"You really believe I can still do this?"

"Have I ever been non supportive of you baby?"

"No."

The two share a kiss so very deep that for a while they were losing themselves. But Michael remembered that he really wanted to do this photoshoot so he had to stop.

"Michael?"

"I forgot. The photoshoot."

"You want to do it now?"

"While I'm still sanely focused."

"Okay, darling just don't get too hard. Then again... Do. Because I think you always get the best shots of me when you're horny."

"Okay miss Clark."

So Michael and Nikki were able to head to the beach while the sun was still up. They had a remote area where Nikki was able to try on different swimwear and bikinis. And with the way she posed for each it was hard for Michael to concentrate but he knew that after he was able to shoot Nikki would he satisfy their sexual needs. As the sun was almost down he got one good photo of Nikki as there was something about this photo in particular not only was it sexy but the lighting of sun made it look like she was young again.

After that they headed to Michael's studio to take pictures of Nikki in dresses and lingerie as Michael was taking photos there with how Nikki was posing as if she was innocent but daring, soft but fierce, somehow Michael got tears in his eyes and yet he kept taking pictures. It was until he was finished that Nikki saw the wetness of of his face. Nikki looked at him and saw in his eyes that he really did believe that she had potential still as a model. Nikki had to ask herself, was she in denial about being a retired model? After they shared a deep kiss or two Michael developed the photos and posted them.

Then it was soon back to the house as they got to the the bedroom and began making love Michael took off the orange sundress that Nikki wore while Nikki took off Michael's shirts and pants until he was only in his boxers. As Nikki's sundress came off she was in her black lingerie and she quickly took off her platform wedges once Michael took that off of her did he reach on the side of the bed for a condom Nikki took off his boxers and now they were both naked. Once he placed it on He got on top of Nikki and placed himself inside her. Though Michael didn't see why being inside her now was different as they rekindled after she broke up with William Chandler. Somehow it was the craziness that they all endured which did involve people 3 in particular: Tania Ford who hated Nikki yet wanted what she had always wanting to get the better. Eddie Zarouvian who was responsible for Michael being shot, Nikki was about to go on a full tirade if he were to die by somebody that they didn't know. And finally Maria Gianni, the woman who didn't care who she destroys as long as she had a smile on her face and to keep her son safe.

Throughout this thought Nikki felt the same way and somehow this got them shedding tears.

"Nikki... I..."

"I don't care how you please me just make love to me."

"Okay."

Michael started to thrust inside her slowly. With each thrust they began to feel their bodies fill up with pleasure. Nikki and Ho was moaning louder and louder as the pleasure was getting greater. Nikki's legs pinned down Michael's as he only kept it at a slow pace.

"Nikki... I love you so much."

"I love you just as much Michael."

The pleasure heightened as they were now kissing each other's lips and necks ready to devour each other. But after a while, Michael flipped Nikki over on her stomach and continued from there.

"Michael! Michael!"

"Oh, Nikki!"

Michael kept going slowly and he was soon getting close to his orgasm. But Nikki was the first as he soon started to shudder.

"Oh my God! Michael, don't stop."

"Okay."

Michael lied his body on top of her, gently smothering her body with his. When Nikki felt his body shuddering, she knew that her next set of orgasms was going to come real soon. The pleasure quickly heightened when Michael kissed her on the back of her neck. At this point now, Nikki was screaming as she was now close to her next set and Michael was close too.

"Nikki! I'm about to come!"

"I'm coming again too!"

"Nikki!"

They both had their orgasms and Michael lied down next to her trying to catch his breath. Nikki turned around so that she was facing him and they shared almost 20 minutes in a kissing bout before they went to sleep cuddling each other very closely.

The next morning Michael and Nikki checked their emails and much to Nikki's surprise, many modeling agencies wanted to hire her but there was one who wanted to hire her in New York with a offer to model for Michelle Miller Designs. They found out that their friend bounced back and was now successful in starting.

"That's my girl." Nikki said.

"So are we going to New York babe?" Michael asked.

"You might need to start selling and packing because I don't think we might be able to come back here anytime soon."

"You're right besides there's nothing left for us here. Somehow LA doesn't seem like LA to me without Michelle and Luke."

"We have something in common because I feel the same way."

"What do you say we go out to celebrate?"

"Sure. Drinks on you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

They called the agency and took the offer, and celebrated by going out having drinks and dancing. And yet they made love again before they ended up packing for their next flight to New York.

Author's Note: well guys I hope you liked it. If so leave a review there will be more to come.


	3. Dreams Coming True & Double Wedding

Author's Note: Well guys here is the next chapter of this underrated show. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: you already know.

Chapter 3

Dreams Coming Even More True/Double Wedding

Michelle's company was becoming a huge hit and with Nikki and Michael joining them they were able to liven up New York. Nikki was of course Michael's personal Photographer. And it was without a doubt that Luke was already being talked about being New York's best newcoming Artist. Nikki couldn't believe how she was getting much love and recognition being Michelle's top model. Many times, Nikki thought to herself that the Modeling Agent thing was something to think about since she was in denial.

After her first successful walkway in Michelle Miller Designs Michael proposed to Nikki and She had accepted they didn't want to rush things as their dreams were finally coming true, but they wanted to be as close to husband and wife for now.

Luke and Michelle stayed at a decent apartment with Michael and Nikki living somewhere close by. During the nighttime Luke and Michelle was sitting on the couch while watching TV. Recently Michelle was doing an interview for a fashion tv show about her success. The show was about to be on as the female host was ready to ask.

"So how did you become the fashion success of New York?"

"Hard work, dedication, and the right team who is working for my company creating designs has been my passion, something that I wanted to do."

"Now that's dedication. In other words there has been talk that you've been under the wing of the late Maria Gianni. Whereas is stated that you was learning your designs from her."

"I would explain, but that's something my future husband knows."

"And that future husband being Luke Gianni?"

"Yes."

"Okay. So what can you tell me about your top model Nikki Clark?"

"She's not just my best friend but also family to me she is the very best at what she does: modeling. She fairly won the Face of Gianni competition."

"Of course, and that was a big event in L.A. And of course without a doubt the other models I spoke to had said that you've been fair when it comes to your shows."

"Yes, that's right. Even though Nikki is my best friend. I treat all of my models the same way."

"Well it's been nice to chat with you Miss Miller."

"Thanks it's been a pleasure."

As the host was wrapping up. Luke and Michelle had looked at each other. They were now talking about their wedding which was coming soon.

"So what will we do after the wedding?" Michelle asked.

"Honeymooning of course." Luke replied. "What do you mean?"

"Once we marry should we keep our names the same, or should I become a Gianni like you?"

"Of course I would want you to become a Gianni, carrying my family's surname shouldn't mean anything."

"Yeah but the reason I asked is because your mom would never consider you marrying me not to mention the thought of me being her granddaughter-in-law would sicken her to her stomach."

"I see what you mean, but my mom can't haunt you anymore, so you can't give it another thought. And besides, it's us now, we're free to make our own choices. Recently I got a letter from William and Sophia not caring if we were to marry under the name Blakely, in which is my real father's name. Antonio Gianni was a good man and father but somehow I feel like not..."

"So what now? You said once before that your real dad had left William and Sophia to marry your mother. But ended up committing suicide when she left him."

"Yeah, my mom had left him."

"Well let us marry and forget about changing names."

"I guess I can go with that. So you don't feel like changing back your name to Randall after what Lance did to you?"

"Somehow, I at least owe Lance this after he protected me from Eddie."

"How?"

"Because if Lance didn't, then he would have told him where I stayed. But he ended up taking it to his grave."

"And nobody besides Lexi knew where you stayed."

"Right."

"But hey. The past is the past it's already done. What should matter is our future because I'm willing to start our own family, if you are up for it."

"Of course Luke. I love you and I always will."

They ended up sharing a kiss letting it last for seconds before breaking from it.

"But you know our baby is going to need a name."

"Wow. You're right about that. Well let's not worry about it for now."

Soon after another long kiss, Luke gets a call.

"Hello."

"Hey, Luke it's Clive."

"What is going on Clive?"

"Even though your mom is dead I just needed to inform you that William Chandler is dropped from charges of Tax Exasion."

"Why should that concern me?"

"Because your... Never mind, it shouldn't."

"My what? My mom?"

"Never mind, Luke. I just called to let you know about William."

"Well okay."

"You and Michelle be safe."

"Sure."

Luke hung up and looked at Michelle.

"Baby what's wrong?"

"I just need to find out."

Luke then dialed up William Chandler's international number and called him.

"Hello?"

"Hey William, it's Luke."

"Hey, Luke! How is it going my brother?"

"Everything is going good. I just needed to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"We're you running from the police about a charge?"

"It's just something minor."

"Tax Evasion is not something minor, William."

"6 1/2 dozen the other. Thing was, I planned to pay my taxes. I needed time. I was getting hit with charge after charge that I didn't have time to think. But should it matter?"

"I'm not sure, because I just got a call from Clive stating that that charge against you has dropped."

"Really?"

"Yeah and he just thought he wanted to tell me. Which was why I had to call you. How did my mom ever get ahold of your records?"

"She must have sent somebody to the islands to get them because that's where my records were. Come to find out it is actually illegal to do that. Which is practically why the police dropped the Tax Evasion charge."

Why, Mom? Why?

It seems that even in her death Luke couldn't stand Maria ruining William, even though all this was way before still he couldn't believe that his mother would go this far.

"But to tell you something Luke, if your mother was still alive the police would now be after her for laundering bank records illegally. And that's even worse than when your mom was stealing from you."

"Yeah, I know."

"But anyways, bro, I'm glad you told me, Thanks, and even though I'm cleared I still got things to do where I'm at, especially paying taxes. And I owe it to you not to show up to your wedding. Noticing how every event we are in together seems to end up in disaster and with an angry look on your face. My regards to you and Michelle."

"Thanks, well you was right about one thing."

"About what?"

"Me and Michelle."

"Actually I said maybe one day you and Michelle will visit me for a holiday. So that is still debatable."

"Sure. Well I forgive you. and maybe if we do come see you, promise me that we won't have hell breaking loose."

"You have my word, brother. I'll do my best."

"All right. Take care."

"You too. Bye, Luke."

Luke hung up and Michelle looked at him sincerely.

"So?" Michelle asked.

"My mom obtained William's bank records illegally. Which is why William was on the run. But now the charges are dropped."

"I'm so sorry, Luke."

"It's okay Michelle."

"So when was this."

"Probably around the time when we broke up for the second time and when Nikki was dating him."

"Seems rather correct."

"I know."

"So what now?"

"Well nothing for now I just want to do this..." Luke said this as his face was now close to Michelle's with their lips very close to each other. "Be very close and intimate with you for as long as we can be especially after the wedding and beyond."

"Well I like this."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

They ended up kissing more.

"But do you know what I like more Mr. Gianni?"

"What Ms. Miller?"

"This, while doing our bed dance."

"Then let's dance in our bed."

Luke and Michelle had made their way to the bedroom and ended up making love.

Days went by and Michelle and her company keeps growing. One night Luke and Michelle went to Michael and Nikki's house as they ended up hanging out. While they were talking they were also watching TV. And Nikki's interview with a show was coming on the four gathered as it came on.

"Welcome back, my next guest that I'll be interviewing is an outstanding being by the name of Nikki Clark. A model whose currently with Michelle Miller Designs."

"Thanks for having me here."

"Thanks for being here. Now from what we can understand you told a few that you wanted to be a modeling agent."

"That's right and probably I will once I retire from being a model."

"And with the way your fame is will becoming a modeling agent be anytime soon?"

"I'm not sure yet. Many people thought that I wouldn't make it as a model and of course at times I would doubt myself but I would have to give thanks to my closest friends for not giving up on me."

"Michelle, Michael, and Luke?"

"Yes."

"From what we understand you and Michael are engaged. So any idea on when's the big day?"

"That day is November 4."

"November 4 that also was the date of your friend's wedding to Luke."

"Well me and Michelle have been close like sisters when we chose our dates it was a coincidence but now that I think about it, a double wedding isn't bad at all."

"So what kind of honeymoon are you having."

"For me and Michael a tropical one for sure. Most people think that tropical honeymoons in the fall seems a bit absurd."

"But you don't?"

"No. It doesn't matter to me as long as I'm with my future husband."

"Okay. So what will be next for you as of now?"

"Living life and modeling to prepare myself for the next phase of my life."

"All right. And with that we end the interview here. And once again this is Nikki Clark. Thanks for being here."

"Thanks for having me."

And with that they all cheered at the interview. After that they hung out and played cards for a bit until it was time for Luke and Michelle to go because they were planning on something tomorrow. Nikki and Michael were in their bedroom lying on the bed naked as they cuddled close to each other.

"Have you and Michelle thought about this?" Michael asked.

"About what?" Nikki replied.

"A double wedding?"

"Maybe. I mean us mentioning our marrying in the same date was a coincidence."

"And I'd say it's a good one."

"Really, Michael?"

"Yeah."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Did you and Luke planned for something like this?"

"What if we did?"

"Yeah right." Nikki playfully slapped Michael in his chest.

"To be honest, no. Neither of us thought about it. But we weren't against it if it were to happen. I kind of like the Idea as well."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Well then tell me Mr. Bauer suppose if I were to tell you that William was who I met first before meeting you?"

"I would say nuts, but I wouldn't hold it against you. But during our time together the sex was more great. That one time that we had drunk sex..."

"Yeah... It wasn't that bad."

"That was nothing compared to now. So your theory of the 'friends with benefits' sex being more great than sex while in a relationship, seems a bit far fetched."

"Really?"

At that point Michael got on top of her and placed himself inside her in which gave out a sharp gasp.

"Just think about it, can your body just feel how well we fit together?"

"What if I'd say no?"

"Then I'd say you're lying because I can feel you squeezing me."

"It may be a sexual reflex. My body has been used to you." Soon after Nikki could feel Michael's shaft bulging bigger and bigger. And Nikki could only moan for a bit. "I see your body was used to being inside me."

"No it actually knows how well we fit together."

"Michael, you're no fun."

"What I'm being serious why you want me to say it a sexual reflex?"

"Yeah."

"I see so when you said that you was play-lying."

"Yeah."

"Well you're right I am no fun."

"Really?"

"No I'm play-lying."

Nikki had to laugh at that for a bit.

"So shouldn't we?"

"Not have sex? Sure."

But yet after a passionate kiss they ended up making love as they were finished play-lying however once the wedding day come they knew they would be serious. As they made love they were already speaking like they were already saying their vows. Once they went to sleep they were dreaming about life after their honeymoon.

It was the day of the double wedding and both Luke and Michael couldn't believe, even when they knew they would marry their respective woman of their dreams, they still couldn't believe it. They waited patiently for Michelle and Nikki to come out in their wedding dresses. Yet as they did they were stunned beyond belief that they came out in their strapless wedding dresses with Michelle's having arm warmers attached to hers. They took their places and the minister began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to doing these two men and these two women in holy matrimony."

At this point the four didn't have vows considered that they already said them over and over to each other. So the minister continued.

"Love bears all things, endures all things, believes all things, and triumphs over all things. Love is kind and gentle. Love never hate, and love should never hurt."

He turns his attention to Luke and Michelle.

"Luke Gianni, do you take Michelle Miller beer to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold in sickness and in health for better or for worse for richer or for poor until death do you part?"

"I do." Luke said confidently as Michelle smiled while shedding a tear.

"Michelle Miller do you take Luke Gianni to be a lawfully wedded husband from this day forward, to happen too cold in sickness and in health for better or for worse for richer or for poor till death do you part?"

"I do."

Luke could only return the emotion by shedding a tear. Then the minister paid their attention to Michael and Nikki.

"Michael Bauer do you take Nikki Clark to be your lawfully wedded wife from this day forward, to have and to hold in sickness and in health for better or for worse for richer or for poorer till death do you part?"

"I do."

Nikki smiled as she was barely able to hold back her tears, as it was now her turn.

"Nikki Clark do you take Michael Bauer to be your lawfully with your husband from this day forward, to have and to hold in sickness and in health for better or for worse for richer or for poorer till death do you part?"

"I do."

Michael was shedding tears as well as Luke and Michelle as this part was over with what was left was the ring exchanging and those who wanted to object but they had held their peace. Once the rings were put on the minister asked anybody if they wanted to speak, but they all kept silent even their friends Hans Dailey and Harold Huff kept silent as they had worked for Michelle being her best friend and all along with Nikki. The minister was ready to end this.

"Then by the power vested in me. I pronounce both parties husband and wife with Michael and Nikki being Mr. & Mrs. Bauer. And Luke and Michelle being Mr. & Mrs. Randall." This widened Michelle's eyes as she looked at Luke but Luke only smiled at her. "You may kiss your respectful brides."

The four shared kisses with their respectful lovers and everybody cheered for them. They got out of the chapel and had went to their separate limos they got in and was about ready to head to the airport going to their destinations for their honeymoon. As the limos left, somebody had watched from a distance before leaving off.


End file.
